Faberry: not an accident
by alicejs x
Summary: Please, please, please rate! I'm not great at writing stories but I wish to improve and comments would help loads!   Quinn has had the car accident, and is still going out with Puck. Rachel comes to visit Quinn in hospital, as she is single.


_Quinn is lying asleep in a hospital bed in a small ward. She is attached to some drips and loads of wires. There are no doctors or nurses nearby, her only visitor is Rachel._

**Rachel: **'Honey, can you hear me? Oh please, speak to me Quinn, I need you! I'm just gonna guess you're listening; because you've got to hear this a.s.a.p so here goes:

The other day, Puck told me about you two being together, and Honey, I'm not mad at you, so don't worry. But he also told me that he'd got it on with Santana last week, whilst he was still going out with you! I asked Santana, and she said that it was true, and she didn't regret a bit, but there again she's a bitch, what did I expect. So, that's what happened. Urm, hope you heard it and all...'

Rachel glances worriedly at Quinn before quickly pecking her on the cheek and departing in a smooth step.

_**Quinn: **__'Well damn him. I deserve better, and if he thinks getting off with Santana is ok with me, he can think again. I am not gonna go out with any guy who comes along, and I actually thought Puck was special, but it seems I am wrong. The only person I can really trust is Rachel, but she's such a big mouth she'd end up messing stuff up for me anyway...she is damn cute though, I mean her nose could do with some tweaking but I could get that sorted... Oh god Quinn, what the hell are you thinking? This is Rachel Berry. Yuck.'_

_A doctor walks in, followed by a nurse with a clipboard who is furiously scribbling away._

**Doctor: '**Well it seems young Miss Fabray here is recovering fast, and I think with the way her heart monitor is going, she could be off the drip within two weeks, maybe even back home. '

**Nurse: **'Do you think it would be advisable to tell her parents yet, or do you think we should leave it, to save disappointment, you know how hard it can be...'

**Doctor: **'It's either that or leave her parents thinking she is not recovering in the slightest, which could also disappoint them greatly. Also, being this close to Christmas, don't you think we should aim for Miss Fabray to be back home by then?'

**Nurse: **'It is your decision Doctor, but from your tone assume you are for telling her parents, so I shall go down to the office and phone them immediately.'

_In the girls toilets at McKinley. Rachel is brushing her hair by the sinks, and Brittany and Santana are exchanging dolphin jokes._

**Rachel: '**So, Santana, seen any more of Puck recently?'

**Santana: **'God no. That guy is too worried about Quinn finding out about his night out with me. I only go for guys either without girlfriends, or ones that don't care about their girlfriends.'

**Rachel: **' But that night out is gonna ruin Quinn and Puck's relationship! They'll have to ignore each other at Glee club and then I'll have to sing 'All by myself' by myself!'

**Santana: **'Aaaw poor little Rachel Berry. The one that loves the spotlight finally gets what she wants. Oh diddums.'

**Rachel: **'Don't you care at all about Quinn or Puck?'

**Santana: **'No.'

**Brittany: **'Ooh, I've got another one! What do you call a dolphin crossed with a porpoise? A dolphin with purpose! That was a good one wasn't it?

**Santana: **'It was great honey, come on, we need to go tell Tina that one she'll love it!'

_With that Santana and Brittany leave._

_At the hospital. Quinn is sitting up in bed, surrounded by her parents and the doctor._

**Doctor: **'I think she'll be fine from now on Mr & Mrs Fabray, you're free to take her home.'

**Mrs Fabray: **'Really! Oh Honey it'll be so good to have you back! We'll just get all your stuff...'

_In the form room at McKinley, Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Blaine._

**Quinn: **'So what were you guys all doing whilst I was on 'vacation'? Having a great time without me? Having fun doing things behind my back that you wouldn't dare do to my face? Spreading rumours about me? Yes? No?

**Rachel: **'Quinn, you know I wasn't doing anything without you or going behind your back! You know I wasn't ...'

**Quinn: **'Rachel shut up, I was asking them two. Santana, have you got yourself a guy yet? And Puck, did you get along without a girlfriend for three weeks? Did you miss me?

**Puck: **'Quinn, of course I missed you, and I wouldn't lie to you, you know me too well...'

**Santana: **'I ain't a fan of lying, and this isn't gonna be an exception. Quinn, face the facts, Puck ain't the angel you want him to be, he does stuff angels don't do. You know that, cos I bet you've had your naughty moments, so don't get hypocritical on us.'

_There's a venomous silence, in which Santana smiles to herself and casually departs._

**Quinn: **'Well, since Santana seems to be telling the truth, because it's only the truth from Santana if it's bad, what have you got to say for yourself Puck?'

**Puck: **'God, I don't have time for little girls any more Quinn, as Santana said, I ain't an angel, don't get mad at me for getting bored with a non moving body.'

**Quinn: **'To be honest Puck, I can put up with non angels, it's the guys that chuck me away as soon as I stop spending every minute of the day getting off with them that I get mad at.'

**Puck: **'Guess that means we're over then. Bye guys, I ain't hanging around with little girls any longer.'

**Quinn: **'Run away then coward. Good riddance.'

_At Quinn's house, with Rachel and Quinn in Quinn's room._

**Rachel: **'Quinn, I, err, have something I wanna say...'

**Quinn: **'Shoot.'

**Rachel: **(Gabbling) ' Quinn I think I love you'

_There is a moments awkward silence before Quinn calmly says:_

**Quinn: **'Good. I think I love you too Rachel. But first let me get someone to sort that nose out...'


End file.
